Foxy's Power
by FredBare
Summary: Mike's having nightmare about an oncoming battle between the animatronics and a dangerous threat. Will they get the courage to face and destroy this threat? Find out in this Thrill-Seeking story.


**The last story was erased by my brother but I got this from a saved version.**

 **It will be different but the same.**

 **It also follows a more steady story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. All is what I see. I can not see, I can not breathe. Suffocation. I grasp for breath as I feel no mare. I wake up but feel wires. Wires. Wrapped around my throat cutting me. They loosen. I see. Breathe. Feel. A dark creature with a white mask. Red Dimples. Purple tears. Happy face.

"Run, run, run," A disembodied voice whispers, "I'll find you soon, . Hide. Run. Leave."

The masked figure walks around me, turning more horrifying. His fingers turn into slick, long claws. His tears and dimples turn black. He drows teeth as sharp as blades and gets a sickle look on his face. The air got colder, everything got darker.

A new figure appears. A black bear animatronic. Way bigger than normal. Has no consultation of Mike and looks at the Marionette figure. He has a golden boy and tie, with a wide, gaping mouth on his stomach.

" _The creator has risen again._ _Should I send them out, Master."_ He gets on one knee and bows. " _They are really when you are. We cannot let the creator live. Or he will make more with power."_

 _"We will not engage yet. Let him give the fox the power. Let him create."_ The 'Master' replied bitterly. " _And . If you share anything with anyone, you fate will be worst than the fox."_ Then he picked up two fingers, and jabbed them into my eyes.

* * *

I woke up with a start. "The nightmares are getting worse," I mumble. I get out of bed and brush my teeth. I have breakfast and get ready to go to work. I get into my car and start the engine. A vision of the _Master_ seared my eyes. "Argh!"

My yes were burning. "Dammit! What the hell!" Everything was red around me. I could barely see anything, not knowing what to do. It wears off, so I turn on the engine and pull out of the apartment complex. I pull into the Pizzeria and get out of my car. The pizzeria was closed which is strange, it always opens at nine.

I pull out my key to unlock the door but it doesn't budge. The shades are down so I'm wondering if the doors are barricaded. I go to the back door and do the 'secret' knock which is always heard. The door opens and the marionette is there. "Come in, Mike" Him calle me Mike is weird. He always calls me Mr. Schmidt.

" _Things,_ are happening Mike. Everything is going _wrong_ " We walk into the dining room and Golden (Golden Freddy) was on a table, laying down, breathing heavily. "He was attacked this morning. Mr. Faber closed up for today. All doors are barricaded except for the back door." His mask was off. This rarely happens and only when major things happen. "He says _I_ attacked him and won't talk to anyone."

My eyes widen. "Is something wrong, Mike?" The Marionette's face turned to a look of questionfication and how could I explain? They said ' _your fate will be worst than the fox.'_ The fox. Foxy is the cause of this. His activation created this. That is why the _'Master_ ' appeared.

"It's, it's nothing. I need to know about something or someone ' _the creator_ '. Have you heard of him?" The marionette's face turned red. It looked like his eyes were going to burst out of their sockets.

"No, it can't be. Yes I know about the _'Tale of the Creator and the Destroyer'._ It's an old tale known by all animatronics. The tale will be with another time but now, we need to hide you. He's following you. That's why you asked, isn't it?" He looked me strait in the eyes and looked dead serious. Beads of sweat pouring down my face.

"Y.. Yes. He visited me in a dream. He was like you but more... Horrifying... There was also a giant black bear with a golden boy and tie and a gaping mouth on his stomach. The bear said ' _Should he send them out'_. I'm scared. The _Master_ also said _'_ _If you share anything with anyone, you fate will be worst than the fox. Help me." I had fear in my voice._ The air got colder. Everything got darker.

And The Master appeared.


End file.
